Untiltled
by LadyDrkness13x
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language and sexual inuendos. This is about Lily and James' last year. Lily makes some new friends. They create an opposite force against the Marauders, that is, until Lily and James become an item. What will Dary and Danni do?
1. Sirius vs Dary

Okay this is a sappy romance story...BUT THAT'S OKAY. All I know how to really write is romance. BUT OH FLIPPING WELL. This is my first attempt at an LJ fic, so review and tell me how it is.  
  
"Hey Daryl-Ann,"  
  
Daryl-Ann Lewis was walking down the hallway. She just left her Transfiguration class. She turned around at the sound of her name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know what our History of Magic assignment was?" it was Sirius Black.  
  
Daryl-Ann sighed. The only reason anyone ever spoke to her was to get the History of Magic homework. She was the only one who ever paid attention in that class.  
  
"Yeah, a 4 foot essay on the Goblin Revolution failure of 1793 and relate it to the other failure in 1887 (This is completely made up), you got that Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, can I copy yours?" He asked as he was scribbling.  
  
"Shove it, Black"  
  
"I see, thanks love." said Sirius as he strutted off.  
  
"Don't call me 'love'" she called after him but it was too late. He had already rounded a corner  
  
Daryl-Ann kept walking toward the great hall. As she rounded a corner she saw someone crying (Authors Note: Why she was crying is beyond me, but I'll figure it out and put it in the next chapter). Usually, she would have walked by without thinking twice, but today she knelt down next to the girl.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Daryl-Ann  
  
"Huh? Oh n-nothing," she said as she hurried to dry her tears.  
  
"That's a lot of nothing," said Daryl-Ann  
  
"I'm okay, I swear!" she said.  
  
Daryl-Ann just gave her a look of huge disbelief.  
"Fine," she said  
  
"Okay, if you really must know, I was crying because I am just sick of it all, and I hate this damn school, the fucking teachers, and everybody else involved." She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I know how you feel. I'm everyone's ticket to passing a class that they never pay attention in anyway."  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" asked the girl who had been crying.  
  
"Daryl-Ann, but my friends call me Dary, at least they would if I had any friends," (yes it's corny) she said as she helped the girl stand up.  
  
"Danni Adams," she said and shook the other girls hand.  
  
As they started talking about various things, a group of four boys walked up to them.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't talk to Lewis right know, she's got a muddy stick shoved up her you-know-what," said Sirius.  
  
"I read you loud and clear, Padfoot" said an arrogant boy with untidy black hair.  
  
"I may have a muddy stick up my 'you-know-what', but at least I don't have to walk through a door sideways, because my head is so big." Said Dary  
  
"Yeah, I'll log that away." Said Sirius, rolling his eyes.  
  
The four boys walked away.  
  
"That James Potter can go fuck himself." Said Danni  
  
"Oh you don't need to tell him that, I'm sure he already does or he doesn't need to I'm sure he has girls lined up around the block." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
The two girls wheeled around and saw a girl, with shiny red hair, and green eyes.  
  
"And you are...?" asked Dary.  
  
"Lily Evans," said the girl, "and you?"  
  
"Daryl-Ann, friends, er...friend calls me Dary."  
  
"Danni Adams," said Danni  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. What year are you in?"  
  
"7th." Said Dary  
  
"Really? I'm only in 6th," said Danni  
  
"Oh, I'm in 7th too," Said Lily, "What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin," said Danni  
  
"Ravenclaw," said Dary  
  
"That's why I've never seen you, I'm in Gryffindor,"  
  
There was a look of understanding on all three of their faces. So all three of them began to talk. They talked for a really long time as they all walked down to the great hall. They split up when they got there and went to their respective tables. These was okay with Lily and Dary because their tables were right near each other so they could lean across and talk to each other the whole time. That is until Potter and Crew decided to show up.  
  
"Hey, Evans, who are you talking to?" asked James  
  
"If you don't know then you don't need to know," said Lily  
  
"She's talking to me, Potter," said Dary  
  
"LILY! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Said James in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Nope, no floggin' clue," Said Lily, with a huge grin on her face  
  
"That's Daryl-Ann Lewis. She's the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. You're....you're FRATERNIZING (sp?) WITH THE ENEMY!"  
  
"Is that what you call it?" Well Potter, the words quidditch, Potter and Gryffindor never came up in our conversation in the same sentence. I know it amazes you that we are not swooning over you, but get over it," said Lily  
  
James suddenly had a look of sadness wash over his face, and he turned to walk out of the great hall.  
  
Well that'll about do it. R/R please. I know what I'm writing for chapters 2 and 3 so it shouldn't be too awful long before their up. *Muah* 


	2. Why does she cry?

This is CHAPTER TWO. This is where I reveal why Danni is crying in the hall. (This is a pre-ghost Professor Binns.)  
  
"Miss Adams, please answer the question!" Said a voice waking Danni Adams from her daydream.  
  
"I'm sorry professor Binns, what was the question," (A/N—I used Professor Binns because I know he has been teaching there a really long time)  
  
Professor Binns rolled his eyes. "When did the first major goblin rebellion take place and why?"  
  
"It took place in 1793 and it happened because the goblins were unhappy about what they called 'useless discrimination'"  
  
"Very good Miss Adams, considering you've been daydreaming the entire time," the class giggled as he said this, "Please stay after class, there is something that we need to discuss."  
  
The class seemed to drag on forever, when the bell finally rang she didn't make a mad dash for the door as she intended, she slowly made her way to Professor Binns' desk.  
  
He sat down behind the desk.  
  
"Miss Aberforth,"  
  
"It's Adams, sir."  
  
"Yes, yes, getting to the point, you seem...shall we say, unfocused lately. Your grade is beginning to reflect that Miss Andrews."  
  
"Adams, sir."  
  
"Yes, I know that you know the material, by the way you answered the question today. It just took me five minutes to get your attention. If this and your grade do not improve drastically, then I will be forced to drop you from my N.E.W.T. History of Magic class. I will be owling your parents tonight, and telling them about this."  
  
"Please, sir, do not owl my parents. I can improve, I promise,"  
  
"Sorry, Miss Abberflabber, I have no other option. I want to keep you in the class, but I need to see your full potential."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
"You may go, Miss Appleworth,"  
  
Danni turned around and hurried out of the class. She worked her way back to Slytherin Tower, without dinner. She sat in the common room worrying what her parents would do when they found out that she was failing her, previous, best subject.  
  
She sat here thinking for about two hours, when the rest of the students began to return from dinner. At this point she decided that she would work on the potions essay that was due the next day. She worked tirelessly. At one o'clock she went up to bed, the only people left in the common room were Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black (A/N: I'm not sure how old they were compared to Lily and James).  
  
When she got up to the common room she found her black owl sitting on her bed post with a letter tied to it's leg.  
  
Oh great, here it comes, she said as she removed the letter from the owl's leg. She gasped as she saw the colour of the envelope...red.  
  
She opened the howler and the angry, formidable voice of her father filled the room.  
  
"DANIELLE MORGAN ADAMS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE GOT A LETTER FROM ONE OF YOUR TEACHERS SAYING THAT YOU'RE FAILING. YOU PROMISED US THAT IF WE LET YOU GO TO HOGWARTS THAT YOU WOULD PASS EVERY CLASS, AND DAMNIT DANIELLE YOU LIED. IF WE EVER AND I MEAN EVER GET ANOTHER LETTER THAT IS NOT OF GOOD MEASURE THEN YOU ARE GETTING RIPPED OUT OF THAT SCHOOL AND GOING TO DURMSTRANG. DANIELLE WHEN I WENT TO THAT SCHOOL I PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS, IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING HARD. "  
  
At this point, a female voice broke in, still as loud as ever.  
  
"HAROLD, DON'T BE TOO HARD ON HER."  
  
"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS, ANNE," he said, and then he continued yelling.  
  
"I'D BETTER SEE SOME IMPROVEMENT OR I SWEAR, THAT YOUR BACKSIDE WILL BE BLISTERED."  
  
At this point, the red letter burst into flames and curled into ashes on the green carpet. Not wanting to see the looks of shocks on her roommate's faces, Danni climbed into bed and felt silent tears fall down her cheeks. ***  
The next day, a sad and tired Danni went down to the common room. She met the laughs of her fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Better get to work, Adams, you don't want daddy to pull you out now."  
  
"Gees, Hogwarts isn't that hard, Danni, I can't believe your failing,"  
  
Danni was enduring insults like this throughout her day. During her History of Magic class, Narcissa Black decided to finish her off.  
  
"Wow, I thought that school work was quite your forte, Danni. You're such an idiot at everything else. You had to be good at something, but I guess I was seriously wrong," as Narcissa said this, the rest of Slytherin burst out laughing.  
  
Danni hurried out of the classroom and backed into the wall, and slid down. The tears that she had fought back all day suddenly poured down her face, and she sat there crying until the bell rang. As the students filled the hallway, she stayed put. She continued to sob silently. She felt someone kneel down beside her and she heard a voice say:  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
The girl was tall, and skinny. She had this tone of someone, who didn't talk much, but had just been in an argument, a quiet but stern voice. /~/~/~/~/~  
  
Well, I hope you all know why Danni was crying. PLEASE R/R. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also I need ideas for a title. Chapter 3 should be up REALLY soon. Later days.  
  
~Kayleigh 


	3. Lazy Afternoonornot

A/N: And now back to the story! MAJOR FLUFF! Disclaimer: I own Dary and Danni, (and anyone else you've never heard of) and the plot. If I owned anything else I would be JKR... that I am not. So don't sue me.  
  
James was sitting under a beech tree gazing out at the lake. Thinking.  
  
`'Goddamn it,' he thought with a sadness that he couldn't describe, 'Why does she always have to do this to me?'  
  
Suddenly he saw someone sit next to him.  
  
"Sorry, Prongs," said the person  
  
"S'not your fault, Padfoot. I should have seen it coming. I am a little big headed and she hates me with every fiber of her being." Said James.  
  
"There are plenty of fish in the sea, and many of them have their eyes on you, James."  
  
"Sirius, you don't understand, the only one I want looking at me is Lily. I think I love her." James said and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and then said: "Well, mate, I don't know what to tell ya."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised," laughed James "You've never had my problem."  
  
Sirius thought again. "Hey, your right" he said chuckling, "her friend is pretty hot though"  
  
"Danni? The sixth year? The sixth year?" asked James  
  
"No, Dary, she is one hot gothic-type girl," said Sirius.  
  
"Bloody hell, Padfoot, what ever happened to Emma George?" James asked  
  
"Emma who?" said Sirius, laughing.  
  
James shoved him and called him a man-whore, Sirius retorted with, 'Yeah I know' and they continued talks about girls and other things.  
  
"JAMES ANDREW NAME OF A CHRIST ALMIGHTY ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE? GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET OVER HERE. WE HAVE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Angie," James said as he hurtled of toward the Quidditch pitch, summoning his broom on the way.  
  
Sirius remained under the tree and watched the sun set behind the jagged mountains.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Lily, that was so funny, the look on Potters face." Said Dary, recovering from a laughing fit.  
  
"Why, thank you Dary," said Lily.  
  
"Why did Potter run out of the great hall so fast?" asked Danni as she caught up to her friends.  
  
"He was being an asshole, so Lily pissed him off," said Dary "It was the highlight of my day."  
  
"What was he saying?"  
  
"He was mad at me for talking to someone on the opposing Quidditch team," Lily explained.  
  
At this, Lucius Malfoy walked up to Danni.  
  
"Adams, I didn't know you associated with riffraff like Mudblood Evans."  
  
"Yeah, I do associate with her, but at least I don't sleep with a person that looks like an over-fed, hairy pig."  
  
"How dare you talk about Narcissa that way!" said Lucius, his eyes full of hate and anger.  
  
"Actually I wasn't talking about Narcissa, I was talking about Goyle, but thank you for admitting that your doing Narcissa." Danni retorted  
  
Lucius' anger had just reached its boiling point. He drew his hand back as to hit her. She put her hands up to shield her face.  
  
Suddenly someone shouted "Pertrificus Totalus!" and Lucius' limbs snapped to the sides of his body, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"That was a close one." Remus said. It was he who had cursed Malfoy.  
"Thanks...uhh...I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name," said Danni  
  
"Remus Lupin, at your service, and you are?" he asked as he stretched out his hand.  
  
"Danni Adams, and this is Dary Lewis and Lily Evans." She said as she took his hand.  
  
"We've met," said Lily, glaring at Remus.  
  
Danni just stood there looking at Remus. 'He's got the most beautiful, blue eyes I have ever seen' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I'd better leave." He said as he walked off.  
  
"Earth to Danni, come off of planet "Gorgeous 7th year, and join us." Said Dary, since Danni was still looking at Remus' retreating back. "Hey Lily, why were you glaring at him like that?"  
  
"He's a Marauder, and I hate all Marauders since they have been befouled by James All-Girls-Love-My-Pretty-Face Potter." Replied Lily.  
  
They all split up as they reached the top of the staircase and went to their separate common rooms. Danni could not stop thinking about Remus.  
  
Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, and saw James.  
  
"Just get it over with," she said with annoyance  
  
"Get what over with?" asked James.  
  
"Tease me about my gender, hair colour, attitude, or grades. That way I'm not up worrying about when you're going to make fun of me."  
  
"Well since you asked. You look like a man, your hair could blind anyone who meets you, you've got the spirit of a wet blanket, and you're a goody two-shoes." Said Sirius  
  
"That's it?" she asked  
  
"I wasn't going to tease you, Lily." Said James, in a tone that did not suit him well at all.  
  
"Sure you weren't." and at that, she turned on her heel and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sirius" said James and went up to his dormitory.  
  
Peter was not sure what to do, since he just followed them around, and he looked back and forth finally deciding to follow James.  
  
"What I'do?" asked Sirius to Remus  
  
"Replay that scene over and over in your head and you tell me." Remus said, going upstairs, and leaving behind a cluless Padfoot. 


	4. Why?

bBabyJayy: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing. Kudos. I like to know that I am actually writing something that people read. Thank you thank you thank you!!  
  
On with the show. This chapter will have a lot of dialogue, so it will be kind of long, k?  
  
IWarning: There are some elements in this chapter about Dary and her past that are pretty strong. This is a very strong chapter when it comes to Dary. /b  
  
The next day, Saturday, dawned gray and cold. It was also the morning of a Hogsmeade visit. Danni got up, showered, and dressed in baggy jeans, and a baggy black tee shirt. She pulled her strait, long black hair into a low ponytail, and headed off toward the Common Room.  
  
It was pretty full and among the chattering Slytherins, sat Lucius, his arm around Narcissa. She hurried out of the common room, trying to avoid another confrontation. She would have made it out, if Severus had not been blocking the door. Narcissa noticed her hurrying, and pointed it out to Lucius.  
  
"You'd better run, Adams, your little lover isn't here to save you, this time," he shouted after her, "Stupid bitch." He added.  
  
She was about to give him the double finger, (A/N: in England to flip people off, it's a backwards peace sign, for those of you that did not know that) but when he called her a bitch she felt a pang of hurt, she stared at him for a second and then left the common room.  
  
She was walking along and rounded a corner. Her mind still lingered on what Lucius had called her and she kept her eyes down. She rounded a corner and ran into a tall male body  
  
"Sorry," She grumbled  
  
"Oh, hello there Danni," the body said.  
  
"Oops, I'm really sorry Remus, my mind on a different planet than the rest of me. "She said  
  
"That's quite all right, so what's up?" he asked, smiling  
  
"Ugh, Lucius Malfoy is a bloody pain in the royal backside, that evil bastard,"  
  
"He didn't try to hit you again, did he?" Remus said, his eyes and his voice full of anger and concern.  
  
"Oh, no, no not at all," she said quickly, she did not want him going mad "he's just taken to screaming obscenities every time I walk by the whelp."  
  
"Well, it's better than hitting you." He said  
  
"Yeah...I guess." she said in a somewhat hurt voice.  
  
"Why does it matter to you so much? Why not just ignore him."  
  
"I wish I could, really I do. But he is my cousin." (Dun dun dun)  
  
"Your cousin? Wow that seems like a genetic cock-up doesn't it?" (Hehe I love the term 'cock-up' so I had to use it somewhere!)  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he's a mad-evil, pureblood obsessed, icy, monster." He said. Danni was unsure where he was going with this "You, on the other hand, are kind, loyal, and accepting. I mean, look at who your friends with. Lily is a muggle born. Dary is...err...well I don't really know Dary, she seems kind of quiet and...sad, but she's nice enough. But you, are a Slytherin, and most Slytherins wouldn't give either of them a chance."  
  
"So what you're saying is that since I am a Slytherin that I should be cold and horrible to those who actually care what I think or have to say?"  
  
"No, of course not, I'm just saying that you're not like most...Slytherins, it seems like you were not meant to be in that house."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, the Sorting Hat said that I should be in Ravenclaw, but I asked it to put me in Slytherin because my father said that he would..."  
  
At this point Danni realized what she was saying, and stopped.  
  
"Your father would...do what?" he asked  
  
"Nothing, forget I mentioned it." She said  
  
"You don't like your family much, do you?"  
  
"Remus, please, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fair enough" he said and the subject was forgotten.  
  
They continued down the hall together. Remus was explaining why Danni woke up to see Severus in a dress, and blonde, greasy pigtails. It was James' and Sirius' latest prank. Danni burst out laughing, a true hearty laugh.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and Danni started off towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Danni, wait up for a second." He called out after her. At the sound of his voice she wheeled around, her black hair swishing behind her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"Are you...err...I was just wondering...umm if youweregoingtoHogsmeadetoday."  
  
"Pardon, I couldn't understand you."  
  
Remus took a deep breath: "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today?"  
  
Danni was surprised by his question, and had no idea what to say. She looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of hope, embarrassment and nervousness.  
  
She smiled and said: "Sure, why not...err, Remus, you can breathe now."  
  
"Oh right sorry...heh; I'll meet you in the Entrance hall in half an hour."  
  
"Right, then," she smiled at him, a true genuine smile. A smile that not only showed on her mouth but in her eyes too.  
  
Remus went back to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oy, Moony, what took ya so long? One minute you were there and the next you weren't." asked Sirius  
  
"Oh I was talking to Danni, really nice girl."  
  
"What were you saying to her in the doorway, mate?" Asked James  
  
"Oh. I was just...umm..." he answered and then mumbled something that only he could hear.  
  
"Sorry, mate, couldn't here you." Said Sirius  
  
"I was asking her out, alright?" The rest of the Marauders were gawking at him. "What?" he asked  
  
"Oh nothing..." Said Sirius, "Except that she's a SLYTHERIN!! Open your bloody eyes Moony they're no good, the lot of them!"  
  
"Well Danni is different. I mean look at whom she is friends with. A muggle born. And....well...look at her."  
  
All four of them looked over to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, there was Danni at one end, just sitting there, not joining any conversations. She was drawing.  
  
"I still say she's dodgy." Said Sirius, turning back to his bacon.  
  
"Well nobody asked you, did they Padfoot? No I don't think anyone did. So just shut your yowling screamer, and leave me to my business." Remus snapped, got up and moved to the other end of the table and looked at his watch.  
  
"God, first I piss you off, James, then I get Moony all snippy with me. What next?"  
  
"Well, you aren't exactly Mr. Tact-and-Diplomacy." Piped up Peter  
  
"What are you trying to say, Wormtail?" Asked Sirius, who looked ready to kill.  
  
'N-nothing, nothing at all, Sirius."  
  
After a half an hour, the 3rd years and above moved toward the Entrance hall. Remus was waiting nervously by the door. Danni saw him and walked up behind him.  
  
"BOO!" she shouted, Remus turned around, she had obviously startled him.  
  
"Oh, hey Danni." He said breathlessly. "You look...erm...nice."  
  
"Thank you, even though I haven't changed anything since a half an hour ago." She said smiling, her gray eyes twinkling. She had never been this confident with someone before.  
  
They went to exit the door; Remus put his arm around Danni's waist. He half expected her to jump out of his embrace, but she didn't.  
  
Dary hurried past them at this point. Lily was hurrying after her. And after Lily came James. Danni wanted to say hi, but they had already past her and ran out of the door.  
  
bSwitching Points of View to Dary /b  
  
Dary woke up at the crack of dawn. IWhat a dream/i she thought to herself. She dreamt that James and Lily got married, had a son, and got murdered. The flash of light that killed Lily in her dream had also woken Dary.  
  
She got up silently, and went down to the common room to see if anyone else was up. There was no one so she decided to take a shower.  
  
She climbed out of the shower; put her shiny auburn hair in a messy bun. She grabbed a pair of black and red bondage pants and black and red striped long-sleeved shirts. (I know that bondage pants were not present in the 70s but this is my fiction...so they are now). She started to get out her make up, but thought, Iwhat's the point? /I and then put it back.  
  
She went down to the Common Room and got her sketchpad. She flipped through and looked at some pictures she drew at the beginning of the year. There was one of her, standing in front of a mirror with her arm up, cuts all up and down it, red paint, which symbolized blood ran down her pictured arm. She flipped to a picture of her sister's tombstone. Her older sister, Annie, was depressed for years and finally hanged herself.  
  
Tears welled up in Dary's eyes and spilled down her cheeks and onto the picture. She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt and saw the gray scars of the cuts she had made to numb herself. On her forearm, she had carved the words. "Why?" She made these deep cuts after she found out about Annie's decision to end her life.  
  
She heard someone coming, so she hurried out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and headed toward the great hall.  
  
She got there quite early, so the only people in the Great hall were James Potter, who kept glancing at her, and there was Ji-Li Jiang. (Cho's mother)  
  
She decided to draw. She started to draw a picture of her sister, when she was happy, but it caused her to cry again. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She did her best to hide them, and continued her picture. She lifted her head up after about half an hour, the shape of her sister's body on the paper. The Great hall had filled up.  
  
Lily came over to the Gryffindor table opposite Dary's seat and sat down. Dary quickly dried the rest of tears and put her sketchpad away. Lily unfortunately caught her.  
  
"Hey Dary, what's wrong?" She asked  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Oh my god, Dary, your arm!" said Lily, looking at her arm.  
  
Dary realized that she had forgotten to pull down her sleeve. She looked at Lily with a look of fear, the colour drained from her face. Without remembering to pick up her sketchpad, tore out of the Great Hall.  
  
Dary looked over her shoulder and saw Lily looking through the sketchbook and she started running after Dary. Dary blew past Danni who was standing with one of the Marauders. Dary was too upset and frazzled to care. She thought about what Lily had seen in her sketchpad, and then Annie entered her thoughts and she couldn't run anymore.  
  
She was crying harder than ever. She slid down the wall. Lily caught up with her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Dary...." She said, but James came up behind her.  
  
"Lily, I saw you run out of the Great Hall, what's wrong." James was standing behind them.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Potter, now get the bloody hell away from here." Said Lily.  
  
"Wow, remind me to never care about your friends again," he said.  
  
Dary had taken advantage of this opportunity and had run into the Ravenclaw dormitory.  
  
"Lily, please tell me. I don't think I have ever seen anyone cry like that. Lily, your head-girl and there is clearly something wrong, and since I am head-boy it seems like an important thing to tell me." Said James.  
  
"James, I c-" she started to say  
  
"Don't try it, Lily, tell me."  
  
"James, I saw her arm. It was full of scars. Some of them formed words. It said 'Why?' James, Dary hurts herself." She said  
  
James was bewildered. "Do you think we should help her?"  
  
"James what kind of question is that? Of course we should help her. I just don't know how." Lily said, "All I know is what I found in this."  
  
She handed James the sketchpad. He started to leaf through it. There were paintings, all depicting something about death or pain.  
  
"Lily, she needs help...NOW!"  
  
"I know, but I don't know how. I already said that." She said, close to tears. She was frightened that her friend was in there hurting herself even more. "James, I'm scared."  
  
"I know, I know." He pulled her into a hug. Normally she would have resisted, but right now she just needed a friend.  
  
Dary was in the common room, screaming.  
  
"ANNIE!" she wailed "ANNIE, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. After she calmed a little, she realized that Lily still had her sketchpad and opened the door to go and find it. She opened the door and saw Lily and James. She tried to sneak away, but James saw her.  
  
"Daryl-ann!" James called  
  
She turned to go but James grabbed her wrist. She looked at her arm in his grasp, and saw his hand moving toward her sleeve to pull it up, she looked into his face and punched him, and ran off.  
  
bAuthors note:/b I did want Dary to be a very upset girl. Sorry this chapter is so long. So tell me what you think. It was originally supposed to be a fluffy chapter but I've had too many of those. I know that Dary seemed happier in the other chapters, she was just reminded of Annie and Lily found out her secret. The happiness was there to hide her secret. R/R plzzz! 


	5. Sirus, the idiotic ahshole

"...And that's why we came here sir." James said. It was after Dary had run off, and James and Lily went to Dumbledore to tell him what they knew.  
  
"So, Miss Lewis has a person close to her that committed suicide, and was reminded of that today, you, (he was addressing Lily) saw the scars that she gave herself. And she punched James?" Asked Dumbledore, "Now, does Dary, yes I do know her nick-name, know that you are here?"  
  
"Err, no sir" it was Lily who spoke this time, "After James got mopped up, we came to see you."  
  
"I don't want to seem like an old codger right now, but I think that what Miss Lewis needs is someone to talk to." Said Dumbledore  
  
"Well, I tried talking to her, but she kept running off." Said Lily  
  
"Then, I think...James, go and talk to her, just don't touch her this time, I don't think you want a broken nose again."  
  
"Yes sir," said James  
  
"Lily, don't bring up anything that will upset her, but be her friend."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Hop to it then."  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Lily  
  
After Dary had run off, she ran out onto the grounds, and sat down by the lake. She saw her right hand had blood on it. She realized it was James' blood and quickly washed it off. Tears stung her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall, she swallowed them and turned around. She saw James coming toward her.  
  
"Hey Dary," he said  
  
"Back off, wanker," she said, not looking at him  
  
"No." replied James, as he sat down next to her.  
  
She turned to get up but he grabbed her arm. She drew back to hit him, but he was ready and pulled her back down.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked Dary  
  
"I want to talk." He said  
  
"Sure you do, all you've ever seen me as is a bloody Quidditch opponent."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Bollocks. I can't even talk to Lily because it's 'fraternizing with the enemy.'" She said, "You have no idea what it's like being someone like me. I've gone to this school for six and a half years. I was all right until fourth year, except everyone hated me. Then Annie died and I didn't want to make friends in case the same thing happened."  
  
James was shocked. How could someone so young have gone through so much? Then the guilt started. Even though he had never pranked her or made fun of to her face, he had hardly noticed her. With the rest of the Marauders, he laughed about her clothes, make-up, and he even remembered thinking about what a time he saw her crying and thought about what a baby she was.  
  
"Dary, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Yeah? Well you wouldn't would you?" She said, "You popular James Potter."  
  
James suddenly felt guilty again. He couldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry James I..."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be so big-headed."  
  
"Is the famous James Potter admitting he's an annoying wanker?"  
  
"No I'm admitting that I'm big-headed."  
  
"Potter, I'm not stupid, I know what your trying to do, and ordinarily I'd humour you, but right now I have Quidditch practice so find someone else to 'shrink'" Dary said and she stalked off.  
  
Dary walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch...  
  
"Dary, would you come back, and join us?" said the Ravenclaw team captain.  
  
"Sorry, I am not having a good day."  
  
"Dary, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. You can not go visit La-La Land when we play against Gryffindor."  
  
"Sorry, Dave, I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Alright." He said, as he turned to the rest of the team. "Let's got practice."  
  
The team grabbed their brooms and sailed off on to the pitch. Dary had to play a chaser in a scrimmage, but then she sailed off above the pitch while the beaters had practice.  
  
She was glancing around just looking. She saw Danni with someone out by the lake. They were cuddling by a tree. Her heart started pounding. She felt happy for Danni, but wanted something like that.  
  
"Dary, your practice, come on" said Dave as he pulled the winged snitch out of his pocket. He let it leave his hand, Dary gave it a 5 second head start and streaked after it, and she caught it and turned her broom to face the pitch. She did this a few more times, when Dave finally called the practice over.  
  
Dary quickly changed and left the locker room. She wandered out to the lake.  
  
"Hey Dary," someone called.  
  
"Hey Danni," she said. Finally, thought Dary, someone who doesn't think I'm a nutcase. "Hi...err..."  
  
"Remus." Said the boy she was talking to.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." She said "Have you seen Lily any where?"  
  
"Can't say that I have," said Danni, "We just got back from Hogsmeade and..."  
  
Dary started to get a look of worry and guilt on her face.  
  
"Dary, are you alright?"  
  
"As well as I can be I suppose."  
  
"We'll talk about it later, alright?"  
  
"Fine." Said Dary as she hurried off to find Lily. She ran smack into Sirius.  
  
"Where are you going in such a great hurry?" he asked  
  
"If I thought you would care I would tell you." She said, giving Sirius a death glare  
  
"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He said as she swished his long-ish black hair out of his face.  
  
"Save it, Black."  
  
"Well, I don't know what's wrong with you, most girls would be tripping over themselves to get to me."  
  
"And the reason they trip over themselves is because they are so drunk that they're seeing double, and they're probably looking for an easy shag." Dary said and stalked off.  
  
Sirius just stood there and gaped, it was the first time he had ever lost an argument, and to a female too.  
  
Dary went to the library, still looking for Lily. This time, heaven smiled down upon her and she found her, pretending to read, but her eyes were not moving. She walked up to Lily's table, and sat down next to her friend. They sat in silence until Dary couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. It was a stupid, selfish thing to do." She said, tentatively.  
  
"I'm not angry with you, I have no right to be. I didn't know you when your sister died, and I didn't really pay all that much attention."  
  
"Lily, I feel terrible, I can't believe I did it." Dary said burying her face in her arms.  
  
Lily reached over and touched Dary's arm. Dary looked up, her face, once again, streaked with tears. Lily pulled her new best friend into a hug.  
  
At this very inconvenient time, Sirius decided to walk in.  
  
"Whoa, lesbian action, no wonder you didn't want me, Lewis."  
  
Dary's anger was growing as she separated from Lily.  
  
"And Evan's, I can see the hypocrisy. You are always telling us the error of our ways, but call me crazy, but isn't this an error?"  
  
Dary's fist clench, and apparently Sirius didn't notice, because he went on and on. Dary started walking towards him.  
  
"What's the matter, Dary? Did I strike..." he never got a chance to finish his sentence, because he was on the floor. Dary kicked him in the stomach. He bent double and wheezed. Dary took this opportunity to kick him in the head. She got up (or down) in his face and was yelling all kinds of obscenities.  
  
"Miss Lewis, that is quite enough of that." Dary stopped yelling, and turned to face an extremely angry professor McGonagall.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself," she continued "That was an assault."  
  
"Professor, I hate to interrupt, but Black, over there," Lily jolted her head toward a pitiful heap on the ground, "He provoked her"  
  
"Well, I suppose that I will take 20 points from Ravenclaw, for that disgusting display, and 10 points from Gryffindor, because of the things that he said about Daryl Ann, and you both will receive a detention. Monday night, my office, 7 o'clock, both of you, did you hear that Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall called over to Sirius.  
  
"Loud and clear, Gonnie!" he wheezed  
  
"Professor, Mr. Black, I don't much care for nicknames." She said and walked off  
  
"Well, I believe someone owes another someone an apology." Said Sirius.  
  
"Your 100% right, Black, and I accept." She said, almost sweetly  
  
"Oh that's really funny, Lewis."  
  
"I'm glad YOU thought so. I was serious."  
  
"Give me three good reasons why I should apologize to you."  
  
"Well there is the obvious, you called me a lesbian, and I'm not and you know it. You have put me through a lot of shit over the years, and I'm bloody sick of it, and finally, for only acknowledging my presence, when you need help in History of Magic, and then dropping me like a hot ice cube, and only come back when we have another assignment" she said, incredibly fast  
  
"Fine then, I'm sorry." he said sarcastically "You know, if you didn't act like such a miserable cow, all the time, then you might have some friends."  
  
Dary didn't even stay long enough to show any emotion, she just shot out of the library like a bullet out of a gun.  
  
"You stupid flipping ahs-hole, you must have shit for brains or something to not notice that maybe, there is something up with her." Lily practically yelled.  
  
"Yeah, she's an attention grubber, that's it."  
  
"Sirius, you don't know Dary very well at all," Lily started, but Sirius cut her off  
  
"And you do, you've only known her for a very short amount of time, what can you possibly know about her."  
"Ask your bloody friend James. He'll know." She said as she started to walk off, and turned around. "Oh, and by the way, Dary made your lip bleed, embarrassing, isn't it?"  
  
Sirius touched his lip, and drew his hand away; he saw the red liquid on his hand. He threw his had down by his side, and looked in the direction that Dary had run out.  
  
"Shit" he muttered and walked out of the library.  
  
A/N: That took me forever to write, I had no clue what to do. So I am not going to explain myself this time, but if you want to know anything, feel free to ask. I might not answer you, but you can still ask! 


End file.
